


The Cherry on Top

by Mongol



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongol/pseuds/Mongol
Summary: Luvia eats a pastry and Rin is much thirstier than she realizes.





	The Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded something silly and lighthearted. I tried to do exactly that with this little piece. It was lots of fun to write and I hope it'll be fun to read.

Life is an easy thing to navigate for those who have their minds set on being ambitious.

 

Enrolling at the Clocktower was, like attending the Grail War in Fuyuki, a foregone conclusion for Rin. She'd spent so much of her life preparing for those two tasks that when she finally reached the less-than-pearly gates of the Clocktower, she made the distinct realization of not having the slightest idea of what to do next.

 

Sign up for the classes, yes, excel at being a mage and all that, yes, those were the obvious things. Making decisions isn't difficult at all, staying sane afterwards is. That required setting at least some free time aside for herself; in a foreign land, surrounded by foreign people, customs, and languages, it wasn't at all easy to figure out what exactly to do with that.

 

For the most part, that made Rin's life a dreary existence. Days filled with reading, sitting through dull lectures, and following instruction in workshops with all the interest of an automaton. Rin tuned her mental autopilot to perfection. Turn left after the entrance, walk through two hallways, head up the stairs, and take the second door on the right. Sit down, take notes, and hope that your mind absorbs some of the supposed wisdom contained within – don't dwell on the possibility that there's none.

 

If the lecturer is late, she barely notices. If her usual seat is taken, that's not an issue either. The flowchart that her mind operates on has a solution for almost every contingency. But when Luviagelita Edelfelt walks into the class, the chart is useless.

 

The Edelfelt heiress had something of a presence. Fanciful clothing isn't out of the norm among Clocktower students. The scions of many a noble lineage differentiate themselves from the masses so; they have varying opinions on whether nobility obliges or not, but it must – invariably – stand out. Lady Luvia's opinions on the subject could be considered emphatic, and maybe even sentimental. Much to Rin's chagrin, though, Luvia seems to have taken a fairly active stance on her noble task, and there's no-one, in seems, who is more in need of a bit on guidance from nobility than Rin is.

 

Luvia wore blue, like she so often does. Her hair's a lovely blonde; her skin pale. There's precious little sunshine to dodge in merry England, and for that Rin herself enjoys a lighter complexion as the only incidental upside to the local climate.

 

Then there's the rest of Luviagelita Edelfelt. Were someone to ask Rin what Lady Luvia looks like, the questioner would get a detailed, expert answer. Sure, it might sound like Rin's been taking notes, but she most certainly hasn't. Not at all. It's only because Rin hates her rival so much that she can describe Luvia's body down to the smallest detail. After many a dull class spent staring, of course. The choice of dress goes well with the… ahem, you see, and the blonde drills really aren't as ridiculous as Rin always likes to claim.

 

And if the same inquisitive mind were to ask why Rin knows so much about her rival, the following answer would be much less detailed than the previous one. Sun Tzu never wrote with mages as his intended audience, but many principles still apply: knowing your enemy is the first step to vanquishing her. The second is knowing yourself, and that's the one Rin struggled with.

 

It's hard to lay the foundation for doing away with your rival when you're not so sure if you want to get rid of her at all. Certainly not too quickly. Luvia had racked up a list of sins long enough to require considerable penance. The best way to make Luvia pay would be… something very humiliating. Rin wasn't too sure of what exactly, but whatever it was, it would have to be drawn out as much as possible. Doing away with Luvia too soon, the delectable young lady with the biggest, uh…

 

Of the highest pedigree. Yeah, that's what she'd meant.

 

It's all perfectly innocent, no matter what it might look like to the outside. Just two girls trading glances – except girls don't have bodies like that. Rin, with her extensive knowledge, all gleaned from high school gym classes, was something of a self-professed expert on the subject. Girls are thin and delicate, the very image of petiteness. Luvia's not like that, so any look Rin sends her way is perfectly harmless and carries no intention of any kind whatsoever.

 

The warm feeling at the bottom of her stomach was just a coincidence. It doesn't mean anything at all.

 

Really.

 

Rin moved her gaze upwards, following the curve of Luvia's rear, the hip, the waist, and finally the back, ending up at the face, where two keen eyes had long since caught her staring.

 

The corner of Luvia's mouth moved up a little. The kind of look a mother gives a child that claims to be all big and grown up already.

 

Thank God the lecture was almost over. Rin fumbled, the intense burn of Luvia's gaze on her body as she sloppily tucked away her materials and made a dash for the exit.

 

She soon found an unoccupied bench on the grounds for herself. The quiet and solitude offered by that little spot were enough for Rin that she was able to rein in her unruly emotions.

 

A comfortable breeze passed by. The rustling in the leaves and the gust against her ears was loud enough to block out the sound of someone approaching.

 

Rin only noticed Luvia when she sat down at the other end of the bench.

 

Would pretending not to notice make Luvia go away or was it already too late for that? What was the best way to avoid making a fool out of herself? And above all, what was that delicious smell?

 

It couldn't be Luvia, could it?

 

No it wasn't just Luvia. The answer was the little pastry that Luvia held in her hand. Wrapped in paper and smelling awfully delicious to Rin, who hadn't had a bite of anything deliciously sweet all week.

 

”Where'd you get that?” Rin asked.

 

”There is a small stand nearby.” Luvia offered the delicious little roll up towards Rin.

 

It looked delicious enough that Rin felt a knife drag across her chest for having to turn it down. She's your sworn rival, Rin thought, and you're thinking of eating from the palm of her hand. It even kinda looks like a… with those folds, that little cherry on top just like…

 

Oh, no. Rin. Stop, halt, cease all mental activity. Just because th blonde bimbo went and asked for the most yonic crepe ever made doesn't mean you get to perv out on food like she does.

 

It seemed that Luvia could read minds, for she rested her free hand on the seat beside Rin and leaned closer with the delicacy. The smile on her lips promised Rin more delights if she'd only take a bite. A little lick would be enough.

 

”No?” Luvia asked.

 

”N-no,” Rin said, inching backwards to keep the aroma from reaching her nose or worse.

 

”Suit yourself” Luvia pulled back. Once the offer had been refused, she wasted no more time dangling the bait before Rin's hungry eyes.

 

Rin often envied Luvia for the near-effortless dignity the Edelfelt heir could carry out nearly any action with. It's all because Luvia, unlike Rin, actually got the upbringing worthy of a noble heir. Still, knowing that never made it easier for Rin to accept. Why can't she scarf down a crepe and make it look like she's painting another Michelangelo while she's at it?

 

Not that Luvia was scarfing it down. Rin didn't realise it at the time, but the angle of Luvia's body and head were both perfectly chosen, like they'd been rehearsed to perfection. The blonde drills didn't block the look Rin got of Luvia's lips descending to devour the delicacy with deviant dedication.

 

To be fair, the act wasn't quite as sinful as Rin's hopeful mind made it out to be, though once Luvia reached for the cherry with her tongue, Rin could well be excused for jumping to certain conclusions of the carnal sort. Suddenly Rin wanted to be a sculptor to immortalize this fleeting moment in stone; marble, if possible. A suitable title would be something along the lines of _Sappho Dines on the Pastry_ , signed by Tohsaka Y. Rin. What's the Y stand for? Don't ask.

 

A  faint gust brought the sweet, honeyed aroma to Rin's nose. It also made her notice how her jaw had hung open for God knows how long. ”Uh, Luvia?”

 

”Mmh?”

 

”There's sugar on your lip.”

 

”Oh, goodness me…” Watching Luvia wipe the cream away wasn't quite as exciting as it was to watch her get it on her lip, but despite that, for the time it took Luvia to finish off the crepe and all that remained of certain conceptions Rin had of her own sexuality, Rin sat with her ankles crossed and knees very tightly shut. 

 

Luvia retrieved a tiny bottle of water from her purse and took a sip. Afterwards, she offered the bottle to Rin. ”Thirsty?” she asked.

 

”Not at all,” Rin replied.

 

”Not even a little bit?”

 

”No.”

 

Without a single rational reason to swing her judgment that way, Rin was sure that Luvia shared the same gut-tingling excitement that seemed to charge the air between them. Acting distinctly more timid than she expected from herself, Rin dared not disturb the moment and only hoped for every little breeze to carry more of the aroma she was developing an appreciation for.

 

”I… uh….” Rin mumbled as she thought of an acceptable excuse to take her leave. ”I'll see you again tomorrow.”

 

Luvia gave Rin a surprised, pleased look.

 

”I mean…” Rin thought of backpedaling, but suddenly that felt even worse than acting like a flustered moron in front of Luvia. Had she just confessed to taking delight in Luvia's presence? Oh dear oh dear. How would she get out of this one? ”Yeah,” she summarized.

 

Luvia didn't seem fazed in the slightest. She'd tucked away the tiny bottle and sat prim and proper, back straight, head raised with dignified, lofty superiority. ”Until then, Tohsaka Rin,” she said.

 

Rin turned around on the spot a moment too late to cover up the embarrassing blush. Her heart thundered and she squeezed her fingers tight to hide how much they were trembling. She wanted to run, but did not dare risk her wobbly feet failing her.

 

The way back to her room was long; her bed more conduc i ve to daydreaming than she remembered it  to be.

 

–

 

The next day, morning, like it so often does, came earlier than Rin would've liked. It cut short her dream right as it was at the best part, and though she tried to, dozing off all morning didn't help her catch it again.

 

She only gave up as the clock neared noon. Sleeping past midday would be too much. Really, she felt downright filthy. Having dreams of that kind could be excused – after all, they were entirely out of her control – but after having spent all morning trying to catch them again, a certain sense of responsiblity and guilt couldn't be avoided.

 

A shower with plenty of soap helped her feel physically clean. Mental cleanliness was most likely out of her reach. The night had been sweaty enough that she'd need to swap the sheets and air out the room and pretend that the dream hadn't even occurred.

 

There was a knock on her door.

 

”Just a moment,” Rin shouted and finished dressing up.

 

Rin opened the door and didn't have time to notice much. She saw a faint blur of blue and white pass by her and was left holding the door to wonder who it had been.

 

”Good day to you, Tohsaka Rin.”

 

Rin's jaw hung agape. Yes, that's Luviagelita Edelfelt. Yes, she's in your room. Yes, she's sitting on the same bed you spent yesterday evening sinning on. No, she can't sense – let alone smell – that you did.

 

Or can she?

 

Oh Lord, why? I did confess it. Now I know – Our Lord in heaven doesn't send luscious blonde temptresses to your door. This is all the devil's work.

 

”Hey, stop! That's mine!” Rin reached and yanked a jewelry box out of Luvia's hands. Not waiting to be entertained, Luvia had boldly grabbed the little jewelry box on Rin's nightstand and peered inside.

 

”Did you forget today was Saturday?” Luvia asked.

 

Rin snapped the lid of the jewelry box shut, pulled a drawer of her writing desk and thrust the box in. ”What do you mean?”

 

”You said you would see me today. There are no classes or lectures today, and when you did not come by for a visit, I thought you meant I should drop by.”

 

”I… I...”

 

”Did you not mean that? You do know where my rooms are.”

 

”I do.” Rin pulled back the chair beside her writing desk and sat down. She folded her arms and crossed her legs to drum up a little bit of the hostility she usually felt for Luvia. The attempt failed miserably. Luvia's presence flustered her too much.

 

Then Luvia did something caught Rin completely and utterly off guard.

 

Luvia let out a satisfied, cat-like sigh and raised her arms high above her head. She stretched herself out and fell sideways on Rin's bed, blonde hair spread about, eyes inviting Rin to come and join her.

 

”Did you sleep well last night?” Luvia asked.

 

”Y-yes,” Rin lied.

 

”How nice that one of us did. I was so awfully restless all night.” Luvia twisted herself slightly on the bed.

 

Rin knew that if she was going to get Luvia out of her room before things got too physical, she'd have to do it while Luvia was still coming onto her. But how? How could she kick Luvia out without going back on her own word or at least the interpretation that Luvia had made of it? Did she even want to get rid of Luvia?

 

Capitalizing on Rin's distracted state, Luvia had taken one of the novels set on Rin's nightstand in her hand and flipped through the pages. ”May I borrow some bedside reading from you? These might help me sleep.”

 

”Hey, those are mine!”

 

”My, oh my….”

 

”Stop!”

 

Luvia began to read. ”W _hat to do when that same rival was nudged against you with a thin layer of cloth keeping her skin from touching yours? Common sense was quiet on the topic of big, perky, stonking great titties waiting for your touch...”_ She let out a tiny, coque t tish giggle and lowered the book to look at Rin. ”Who writes such filth?”

 

”Gimme that!” Rin leaned forward from her seat and tried to reach for the book. She didn't mind one bit that her face had gone scarlet. A little blush is easy enough to handle, you see. It's when the heat heads down low and not to her face that things get much more difficult to handle.

 

Luvia snapped the book shut and thrust it between her body and the mattress. ”Take it.”

 

”Give it to me.” Rin stood up and held her arm out. Her patience was running thin.

 

”Or what?”

 

”You know, you're really not being a very courteous guest right now.”

 

”Would you prefer if I was?” Luvia offered the book to Rin, who immediately snatched it and tossed it down to the table.

 

Rin's heart was thundering. The part that Luvia had read wasn't even the steamiest one. She wasn't too sure what exactly she'd prefer. The object of her dreams was there on her bed. If that moment was anything to judge by, having blue blood didn't stop someone from making bedroom eyes of the filthiest sort. What kind of bedroom eyes, though? Were those fuck me eyes, let's fuck eyes, or I'm going to fuck you eyes?

 

Our Lord who art in heaven, no matter what your particular opinion of this kind of love is, please let them be the latter kind.

 

”Do the Japanese not know that it is rude to stare?” Luvia asked.

 

”I'm not staring! You're staring at me, you… you...” Rin's outburst quickly ran out of steam. A week ago it had still been easy to come up with insults. Not anymore. _You source of sinful fantasies, you blonde temptress, you gorgeous rival of mine._ None of them quite had the oomph Rin wanted to snap back with. If she'd say anything like that, it would almost sound as if Rin had a horrible, debilitating crush on Luvia.

 

She most certainly did not have one, you see.

 

”You what?” Luvia asked, her eyes shifty and sly.

 

Gah.

 

”How did you know?” Rin asked.

 

”Ara ara, Rin…”

 

”What?”

 

”You yourself are the last one to know. Even my maidservants gossip about that one cute Japanese girl who is so, so terribly thirsty.”

 

”I-I'm not!”

 

”Please. You have the look of a frustrated nun on your face.”

 

A distinct urge to slap Luvia on the face flared up inside Rin. She was speechless with how Luvia could be so bold. Angry, jealous, ashamed, embarrassed and horny all at once, she leapt up, grabbed the blonde, and went in for a sloppy, frustrated, and admittedly lustful kiss.

 

Why? She wasn't too sure herself. Too many emotions all at once to make sense of. By kissing Luvia like that, Rin was both proving and disproving Luvia's claim. Frustrated nuns don't use that much tongue – not to Rin's knowledge.

 

Very soon Rin learned that her fantasies of Luvia hadn't been entirely true to life. She'd pinned Luvia as being delicate and tender to a fault, but the Edelfelt heiress, for all her dignity and class, wasn't above going for an ass grab that meant business. If Rin's motivation for smooching her lips against Luvia's in the first place remained a little unclear, she had plentiful and convincing reasons to keep at it.

 

Had she been sinning before? Maybe. Was she sinning now? Yes.

 

”Close your eyes,” Luvia whispered into Rin's ear.

 

Rin obeyed. Giddy with excitement and tingling all over, the taste of blonde seductress on her lips, she closed her eyes and waited. Tender hands felt for her waist and she couldn't resist.

 

”W-what are you doing?” Rin asked.

 

”Things you did not know you wanted.”

 

”Like what?” Rin peeked her eyes open, feeling more than a bit worried. She knew she wanted dirty and sinful things to begin with – how much worse could Luvia come up with?

 

”Shhh. Keep your eyes closed.”

 

Rin closed her eyes. Luvia's hands snaked around Rin's waist and beneath her shirt. Her heart fluttered as Luvia began to peel the sweater upwards and expose Rin's delicate, slightly toned midriff. Her breath caught in her throat as she raised her hands up to help Luvia with her task, waiting for that shamefully arousing feeling of having her entire upper body bare. Except the bra, of course. Good girls at least wear bras, right?

 

Luvia had other ideas: she left the task halfway done.

 

”Uh, Luvia?” Rin asked before she realised she'd been had. That taught Rin to be smarter than to not expect childish tricks from Luvia. What kind of moron falls for this scheme?

 

”Ufufufu~”

 

”Luvia! Get this damn thing off me!”

 

”All in good time.”

 

Luvia laid her hands on Rin's bare stomach again and pushed Rin onto her back on the bed. Rin let out a girly, undignified shriek and fought against the impromptu bondage device with varying success.

 

Hands snaked up her thighs, found what they were looking for, and pulled them down.

 

Rin finally freed herself from the sweater and flung it angrily towards Luvia's face. Luvia accepted the blow without even trying to dodge it. She merely dangled the panties from her finger, smiling like the devil she was.

 

Rin reached for the panties with her hand, but Luvia spun them around her finger and flung them well away.

 

If this kept up, Rin knew she'd be naked sooner than she'd planned. She pushed herself upwards and backed away a little from Luvia until her rear saton the pillow and her back against the wall. Huh.

 

Being up against the wall usually didn't mean that a blonde temptress was about to have her way with you, Rin thought, and wished that it did.

 

Luvia inched closer and pinched the hem of Rin's skirt between her fingers. Like lifting the curtain or peeking on something she wasn't supposed to, she raised it higher. Rin acted on instinct. She threw both her hands down, holding the skirt down.

 

The pair stared at each other in silence. With a pleading gaze, Luvia tilted her head and won Rin over.

 

Rin felt the air in the room crash against her. She was so, so terribly hot. Every moment she fought the desire to squeeze her thighs shut, but the look Luvia gave told her that there'd be better to come.

 

The first touches were timid, careful, and Luvia only gently touched Rin's mound, the little patch of hair, the hooded clit and between the lips. Rin caught herself thinking thoughts she'd never have imagined: was this all there was to it? Luvia's careful fingers felt nice, but she wanted more. So much more.

 

A few breaths later and Rin wondered if she'd gotten more than she could handle. They called the Edelfelts a bunch of hyenas, but Rin felt like she'd been pinned down by a lioness. Luvia's hands held Rin's thighs down, spread; in place like the heavy paws of a lioness pinning down her prey. From down below, Luvia flashed a teasing glance at Rin that made Rin's body burn.

 

What exactly did that look mean, Rin wondered. She felt more self-conscious than ever, worried sick about how her stomach looked from Luvia's angle. Were her thighs to Luvia's liking? Did the shape look like something Luvia would like? Did Luvia prefer hairy or should Rin have had the foresight to shave? If she hadn't been so hellishly horny and out of her senses with a desire to fuck, she would've found it very difficult to-

 

Oh. Oh dear oh dear oh dear….

 

That's a strong and flexible tongue.

 

”L-luvia, nh!” Rin squeaked.

 

”Mmh?” Luvia's gaze flipped upwards.

 

What was I going to say, Rin thought. Tell her to stop? This wasn't at all like she'd imagined it yesterday while laying in her bed. This was so much more carnal, lustful, and _hnnngh_ did Luvia look gorgeous down there.

 

”Luvia, can you-”

 

”Anything you want.” Luvia raised her head and used the moment to slip two fingers inside Rin.

 

The sensation made Rin forget what she'd meant to say. Whatever it was, with the way those two fingers worked their magic, she didn't have long to remember.

 

”P-please… please do a-ah!” Rin squeaked.

 

What was it again? What was…

 

…

 

Before it was over, Rin knew she wanted another one.

 

Luvia gave Rin a little moment to breathe before she crawled into Rin's embrace, pinning her soft chest against Rin. Sluggish from the afterglow, Rin took Luvia in her arms and pulled her close for another kiss.

 

”Luvia?”

 

”Mmh?”

 

”Can I have another?”

 

 

 


End file.
